Cupio Sanguinem
by rainbow67
Summary: Not much of a summary giving person, don't really know what to put, but please read! This is my second fanfiction uploaded to this sight. Lucien/OC Rated T, might change with later chapters.
1. Introduction of the assassin

**This is my second Fanfic uploaded and my first one of Oblivion. I hope everybody enjoys it. Sorry the chap is so short, they will be longer in the future (I hope). None of the Elder Scrolls games belong to me. **

* * *

Footsteps echoed off the stone walls and bounced back up against the floor. Deep black robes brushed against the ground and kicked up cobwebs and dust, disturbing the spiders homes and causing them to flee between the cracks in the wall. Arms swished as the being they were attached to moved forward through the dark cold hallway of the sanctuary.

A wooden door stood at the end of the hallway. It looked ancient and made an awful creek when opened.

The figure stood in the darkness, not daring to enter the room unless invited. The creature that owned this room with the awful wooden door sat in an even older looking chair and fiddled with a blade that had been sunk deep into the wood of the table. His long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail behind his head and dangled lazily behind him. He slowly turned to face the ominous figure and revealed a pair of dark red eyes set against a bony, jagged face. He smiled showing two long white fangs that glinted in the candlelight. "…Ayne, welcome back." When he spoke, his voice was silky and his tone was warm.

Ayne grinned against the darkness. "…Vincente…" Stepping forward, she revealed herself. "I did it!" Vincente watched as the young girl bounced up and down, clapping her hands and spinning in circles. Her short black hair bounced around her face and her ice blue eyes reflected excitement. "I did it Vincente! Are you proud!" He watched with amusement as the girl continued to express her excitement.

He smiled and stood up from his place in the chair and stretched his arms out wide placing them on either side of the girl's shoulders. "Yes, my dear sister, I am very happy." She giggled and buried her face in her hands trying to control her laughter. He smiled warmly and picked up the tiny bag of gold he had kept waiting on the table and the dagger named Sufferthorn that was to be her bonus reward. He handed them both to her and she took them graciously.

"Do you have any new contracts for me?" She asked this in such a bubbly manner that Vincente found it hard to believe that she was truly part of this organization.

He placed a hand to his mouth and smiled wickedly against his palm. _"That just makes it all the more fun I suppose."_ He turned and sat down at his chair again telling her that there were no new contracts at the moment, but she'd be the first to know when he got another. She gave him a flowery smile and skipped out of the room, falling on one of the many beds that littered the living quarters. Within seconds she was fast asleep.


	2. A gift

**Hey, so this is the second chapter, it is also very short. Sorry! I hope they will be longer as time goes on. I don't own any of the Elder Scrolls games.**

* * *

Whispers filled the room and reverberated in the back of her mind. "Ayne…" They would call. "Ayne…" They continued to break her thoughts and soon, they were all she could hear. A dark figure stood over the sleeping girl and leaned closer to whisper again in her ear and against her thoughts. "It's time to wake up dear sister." Slowly it crept closer to her sleeping form. "Ayne…" It leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against her lips.

She shot her eyes open to see M'raaj-Dar standing over her, his arms full of random scrolls and spell books. Her rival sneered and poked hard against her forehead. "Wake up!" She sat up and stared at him with eyes wide causing his fur to stand on end. "Vincente wants a word with you." She smiled warmly and petted his head causing him to hiss at her. "Do that one more time and I swear to Sithis, I don't care what Vincente says, I will burn you!"

She got up from what actually appeared to be his bed, and walked calmly towards Vincente's quarters. She pushed open the door cautiously and stood in the hallway. He turned and greeted her with a smile, her signal that she was allowed to enter the room.

She stepped in, smiling back, and stood in front of him waiting for him to speak. He walked up to her and lowered his head. Pointing a finger at her chest he asked, "Ayne..." He looked down her body and back up at her face. "How did you, um, get your hands on one of the Black Hand's robes...?"

She made a face that looked like a cross between confusion and surprise and pulled at the fabric that cloaked her body, revealing her breast and causing the much older than her man to make a face similar to the one she was making. "Lucien gave this to me."

Vincente squinted. "Lucien?"

"Yes, Lucien, he gave it to me when I went to go thank him for my latest contract."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so maybe this is another short chapter, but they will get longer. Just give it time. Oh, but this is the chapter with the most words so far.**

* * *

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the corners of the large but broken stone room that Lucien called his home. He finished reading over the paper's that littered the small desk he kept in the corner of the room, standing up and moving over towards a barrel where he kept an assortment of fruits and vegetables. He froze when he heard the noise of footsteps crunching overhead. He looked up the ladder that led out of the secret exit/entrance of the large fort he called home. Only two people knew of this exit; himself and… He cringed as he saw the girl falling down the exit towards him, completely ignoring the ladder and screaming his name as she fell on top of him.

He groaned and sat up finding that he was face to face with the female that was sitting on him. "Ayne…" He growled. He wasn't entirely sure how she knew about this fort or the entrence. Maybe she was a stalker. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips. He quickly pulled away, holding the dark haired girl out by her shoulders and placing a sleeve to his lips. "I told you not to do that." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"But I love you Lucien." He frowned and sat up straight.

"Why are you here?" He asked, obviously not pleased.

Ayne perked up. "Oh, yeah! I came to thank you for my latest contract. I've never been to Bruma before. I wanted to tell you thanks before I left." She smiled with her eyes closed and tilted her head off to the side. Lucien looked confused.

"You're not leaving now are you? Not in that?" He asked, pointing to the rags she wore, apparently clothing in her eyes.

She tugged at the rags and looked at them quizzically. "Yeah…" She answered. He rolled his eyes and stood up to his feet, walking over to a dresser he kept near his bed and opened one of the drawers, removing a pair of fur boots and an extra pair of Black Hand's robes. Ayne stared at the objects wide eyed.

'_She looks like a lost puppy…' _the murdered thought to himself. "Here…" He said, handing the young girl the objects. She stared up at him, obviously lost. "Take them…" He ordered. She hesitantly reached out her hands and took the objects, holding them awkwardly in her arms. "They're yours." He told her. She looked down at the articles of clothing and then back up at the man.

"I can… Keep these…?" She asked.

He nodded. "They're yours…" He repeated. She stared up at him and her lip started to quiver. She quickly hugged him around the waist and cried into his stomach.

He made a face and held his arms out to his sides, not wanting to touch the blubbering fool. He hesitantly pulled her off of himself. "Stop crying." He ordered. She continued to cry and again wrapped her arms around his waist, forcing him to wait until she was done.

When she had stopped crying enough to form coherent sentences, she blushed and held the gifts close to her face; the smell of leather and blood tingling her nose. She loved it. "These are the only gifts I've ever received…" She told him. "Masters never gave me anything, not even once." Lucien frowned and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well… Those are yours. Keep good care of them."

She nodded and smiled. "I love you, Lucien." He nodded as a reply and watched as she climbed the ladder out of the fort, lost from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have officialy decided that all of this will be short chapters because I can't seem to make long ones, at least not with this story. Look forward to the shortness! **

* * *

Vincente smiled softly. "You really love Lucien, don't you?" He asked.

She nodded and placed her hands over her heart, sighing contentedly. "He's the one who saved me… He saved me and gave me a new life and a family that loves me and cares for me… I really do love him…" Vincente stared at her happily.

"You best get to sleep." He told her. "It's late out." She nodded and turned to the door, not looking where she was going and bumping into something. She gasped and stared at the strong but timid man standing in front of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She apologized. The man stared at her and then glanced down at her chest, still exposed from her messing with the clothing. He swallowed and forced himself to look back up at her face to find that she was staring intently at him, a goofy look coloring her features. "I've never seen you around here before." She commented.

Vincente turned to the pair. "He's a new recruit and, frankly, quite good at what he does."

Ayne smiled and held out her hand to him. "I'm Ayne. It's a pleasure to meet you." He quickly took her hand in his and shook it lightly, loving the way her soft palm felt against his. She waved and hopped up the steps, skipping one of them with each step, happier than she could have ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! All I see are giant paragraphs! Argh, I hate it. Well, another short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

The recruit turned and looked at Ayne's sleeping form. She moved and mumbled in her sleep, reaching a hand into her robes and running it across her breast. She moved her hand back to its original position and rolled over onto her side, one of her light pink rosebuds barely peeking through the slit in her robes. He turned and swallowed hard, shifting awkwardly in his chair and gripping the bottle of mead in his hand tightly. He tapped a finger nervously on the table in front of himself and tried to keep his mind off the girl. He turned and glanced at her, her hair flowing over her face and her lips parted slightly. He glanced around the room to see if anybody else was in there with him and stood up, walking slowly over to her place on the bed.

Ayne was jolted awake by a large force being thrust against her. She turned to see the recruit on top of her, pinning her to the bed by her arms. She tried to scream but he placed a hand over her mouth, allowing no sound to escape. She let out a muffled cry and struggled against his hands to no avail. He hissed at her to shut up and cuffed her across the face. She lifted her leg and kneed him in the stomach causing him to remove his hand from her mouth and clutch at his stomach. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and kicked free, rolling onto the ground and hitting the stone floor hard. He pounced and landed on top of her again. This time she put up more of a fight, spitting in his eyes and wrenching free. He moved his hands to wipe away at his eyes and Ayne took her chance. She gripped his hair tightly and pounded his face into the ground repeatedly. At that moment, M'raaj-Dar ran into the room and pulled Ayne off of the recruit. She quickly turned to him, gripping at his clothing and sobbed loudly into his chest. "Lucien!" She cried, repeating his name. The magister hushed her and slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms.


	6. Beatings and Explanations

**So, as you can see this chapter is longer. If you're wondering how I can just churn out these pages, it is because I've had them written for a while.**

* * *

Lucien burst through the door of the sanctuary, running down the steps and into Vincente's quarters. There he found the older man sitting in his chair; A serious look on his face. Vincente could read the emotion in the other man's eyes and gestured to the stone bed where Ayne laid sleeping, head resting in M'raaj-Dar's lap.

Lucien nodded at the magister and turned to Vincente again. The vampire closed his eyes and pointed up at the ceiling. Lucien growled and stomped up the steps to Ocheeva's quarters where the initiate sat; face bloody and broken from Ayne's assault. He slammed the two heavy wooden doors aside and stepped into the room, bloodlust in his eyes. The initiate cowered at the sight of the assassin.

Lucien picked him up by his throat and glared daggers at him, pulling one of his fists back and landing it on the initiate's nose. The others could hear screams and the sound of flesh being beaten in the room above them. A smile broke across Vincente's face. He loved the sound of torture. M'raaj-Dar hung his head and looked down at the sleeping Ayne, trying to block out the gruesome noises.

The beatings went on for a few minutes, echoing off the walls. The initiate's face was so broken to the point where he couldn't scream anymore; the only noise that escaped him was a sad small gurgle. Lucien dropped him to the floor below, his face cracking when it made contact with the stone. He stepped over the broken body of the beaten man and walked calmly down the steps and back into Vincente's quarters, closing the doors quietly behind him. Vincente looked up at the man. Flecks of blood covered his face and robes, his hands coated in the deep red liquid. Vincente smiled and stood leaving the room and taking M'raaj-Dar with him.

Lucien sat down on the stone bed next to Ayne. He looked over at the small girl. He liked it when she slept; she was quiet when she slept. He hesitantly placed a hand to her head, running it shyly through her hair, blood streaking it red. "Ayne…" These words came out barely as a whisper. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her head. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over slightly.

He was glad she wasn't awake to see him do that. Sadness washed over him as he looked down at her. He didn't necessarily like her, nor did he hate her. He knew he cared for her somewhat, somewhere in his heart. Maybe it was because she cared so much for him. "Why…?"He began to ask himself, but was interrupted by Vincente poking his head back into the room. He motioned for Lucien to follow and he did, rising from his seat on the stone bed and following the vampire out of the room. Vincente closed the doors quietly behind himself. "Is there something you need, Vincente?"

He looked back at the door and then to Lucien. "We shouldn't talk so close, not while there's a possibility of her hearing…" Lucien looked at the other man suspiciously, but followed him into Ocheeva's quarters, the initiate's body gone, but his blood still staining the wall. He closed those doors too and took a seat. Lucien sat across from him.

"What is it you need?" He asked, sounding impatient. Vincente looked at him, his face was serious and his eyes were dark.

"How is it that you know Ayne so well?" This question surprised Lucien. For a moment, he really had no idea what to say.

"Well…" He said shifting in his chair. "I am the one that recruited her." Vincente nodded.

"Yes, but why is it that you two are so close?"

Lucien shook his head. "We are not close. If I had it my way…"

Vincente nodded again. After a moment he said, "She seems to like you a lot…" Lucien looked off to the side.

"It's obvious." He laughed lightly under his breath. "She tells me such outlandish things like she 'loves me'…" He looked down at the table.

Vincente stared at him. "She says that you saved her…" Lucien didn't respond. Vincente leaned forward. "What does she mean by that?"

The assassin looked up at the other man and whispered. "Well, when she was younger, she was abandoned by her family; lost among the wilderness. No food, no home, and nobody. After wandering for days, a couple of thugs found her." He clenched his fist and scowled. "They used her. Beat her and raped her, passing her around each night like she was a piece of meat…" Vincente's brow creased.

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"She told me…" Vincente's gaze lowered.

"Master's never cared for me…" The pair turned towards the direction of the noise.

"Ayne…" Vincente looked over at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her head was resting against the side of the door. Her faced looked stiff and unchanging, and a tinge of anger could be seen in her ice blue eyes. "They aren't your masters anymore. You don't have to call them that…" Ayne shrugged.

"Force of habit…" She took a step forward and gripped her robes, running her hand through the blood streaks in her hair. "To them, I was just a piece of meat… I was their toy, their source of amusement… I was theirs…" She looked over at Lucien, but didn't smile. Lucien frowned. "After years of their abuse, I couldn't take it anymore…" She walked forward and ran a hand against the bloody wall. "So, I killed them. Each one of them…" She ran her hand against it and looked at the red that stained her palm. She clenched her fist. "With my bare hands…" Lucien's gaze followed her as she walked across the room. She laughed sorrowfully, "I hated them…" She said. "I hated each one of them…" Vincente stood up from his place on the chair and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep…" He told her. She nodded, not really listening to his words, but more focusing on his hand. She stumbled out of the room, not acknowledging Lucien as she left. Vincente turned to the other man. "That was extremely out of character for her…" he said. Lucien nodded.

"It's the same tone she used when she told me…" Vincente sat back down and placed his hands on the table, holding one with the other.

"Why does she admire you so much?" He asked, staring at Lucien. The assassin looked over at him.

"I was sent to recruit her… She wasn't supposed to fall in love with me…"

* * *

**Does anyone else see Vincente as a sort of fatherly character, as if he always cares for the main character? Just wondering.**


	7. A look into the past

**Poop, another short chapter. Well this is Ayne POV for those of you who don't know. She be talking bout her past.**

* * *

I stumbled forward, tripping out the door and falling onto the stone walkway. Blood soaked my clothes and my skin. I was covered in it. I looked back at the house and smiled to myself.

They were dead. They were finally dead.

I stood up to my feet on shaky legs and stumbled forward and down the road. I had no idea which way I was going. I had no destination. I just needed to get away.

After what felt like hours, I couldn't walk anymore. I collapsed in the middle of the road, content on just letting myself die there. At least the animals would have dinner tonight. Malnourished, beaten, and broken, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. Little did I know that at that moment was when my life would truly begin.

I was awoken by a strong hand, lightly shaking me to consciousness. I didn't want to open my eyes, I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. The hand shook me a bit harder this time, but I continued to ignore it. "Do what you want… I have nothing left…" I never had anything to begin with.

"Ayne…" The voice spoke my name with a soft, alluring tone. "Wake up, sister…" It was obviously male. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was staring at a large, dark, hooded figure standing above me. I was confused. He gave me a light smile and said. "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer…" This was it. This was death coming to punish me for the murder of my masters. I was going to die.

I quickly jumped forward and wrapped my arms around the figures neck, burying my face in his shoulder. "You've come to kill me… I'm going to die…" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Please, just do it…"

The figure chuckled and held me out at arm's length. "Very far from it." He said. "I have come to give you a new life." I stared up at him. He had a smile on his face. He looked nice. "A new life with a family who loves you. A father. A mother." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man was promising me a new life with my very own family. What did I have to lose?

"What do I have to do!" I asked anticipation and excitement in my voice. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just a little murder." He said, laughter lacing his tone. My eyes widened.

"That's it?" I asked. "If I do that, then I can have a family? I can have siblings and a mom and dad?" He nodded. My heart swelled with happiness. I was going to have a family. A real family. "Are you… Are you… Part of this family…?" I asked, blush dying my cheeks.

"Yes." He told me. I was overjoyed. I leaned forward and quickly kissed him. He stared down at me. It had obviously surprised him. At that moment, I knew I had fallen in love. Fallen in love with the man who had saved me and given me a new life.

* * *

**Daaawwww, I just love the last line. Once again Oblivion or any of the Elder Scrolls games do not belong to me.**


End file.
